User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/I Promise You'll Never Find Another Like Mii
The Bad News Seems like about nobody wants to help me. I am still trying to solve the mystery of this whole "yes I'll help you" dude on the poll. Surprising to see that. Meanwhile, everybody seems to hate me! Twelve people already hate me saying I suck! And guess what, yes I'll help you dude? I'm sorry to say this but... I'm just gonna pretty much screw you over if I still don't get to know who pressed "yes" on my poll. It could be any one of us, you know! It could be Samtendo09! It could be BattleReviews! It could be anyone! We gotta find out WHO THE GUY IS! Anyways As the title suggests, Mii. There's gonna be tons of new Miis, some new, some old, some dead. Actually none are dead, else that would be highly controversial. The new Miis are... *Mii Brawler - Packs a big wallop in its punches. *Mii Swordfighter - Hurts you with a sword. Hey... *Mii Gunner - Technological. Classy. Long-range. *Mii Mage - Magical, utilizes magic. What else? *Mii Archer - Aims for the heart and steals it. *Mii Thief - Sneaky, speedy, and especially stealthy. *Mii Medic - A healer, who heals with specials. *Mii Smasher - Smashes enemies into rubble. *Mii Trapper - Focuses on trapping his men. *Mii Alchemist - Mix potions, throw them. *Mii Bard - Another support class, which mixes in beats-up. *Mii Summoner - Summons stuff to help it. As this wasn't obvious! *Mii Necro - Uses dark magic. Sadly, it doesn't raise skeletons. *Mii Podfighter - Fights in a pod, shoot them down. *Mii Hobbiest - Hobbies are what it uses to defend itself. *Mii Priest - Unlike the Medic, they are slightly offensive. *Mii Builder - Your every-day "build, run, repeat". *Mii Jester - His jokes are so funny, you won't hear another one. *Mii Cook - Cooks up some boosting food, or some rancid ones. *Mii Ninja - It is your average ninja. What more do you want! *Mii Druid - Uses nature to take down its enemies. *Mii Blocker - Utilizes shields. A TON, I warn you. *Mii Tamer - Tames the wild, and in effect, the wild helps him. I don't have anything else, but hey. BONUS: Fantendoverse Jam I'm going to make a new series where Reanimated Ron gets teleported into the Fantendoverse as he has to deal with new dorky feelings with the Boing Boing Betty of Fantendoverse, save the Sprixie Princesses of the Fantendoverse, all while trying to be dark, but funny. Dark, but funny. A bad combo. Also, Roguefort Cookie's going to be in there and it's going to be depicted as a cold murderer. Come on guys, just because it says "Whose heart shall I steal today?" does not ALWAYS mean try to find someone who will fall in love with. It could be someone literally ripping out your heart. Speaking of, where's GingerBrave? I forgot him. Category:Blog posts